Caged Bird
by nicsnort
Summary: He had always called me Songbird and now he wanted me to sing just for him. Penguin/OC


**So I've been practicing my lemon writing abilities and I thought I'd contribute just once to the Gotham Penguin fandom because as disturbing as I find Penguin you have to admit his actor is cute (I know the reason I was complaining about potential fangirls of him, they're only doing it because he's cute) Well that's why this is a one-shot while there are some good Gotham Penguin fanfics out there it's not really my style.**

**Oh yeah, this is really rated M, I mean seriously I tried my best to be erotic so warning.**

* * *

><p>I awoke slowly. Consciousness returning in gradual steps. It had been a while since I had gotten such a good night's sleep. The first thing I noticed that was wrong was the mere fact that I was naked. I never went to bed naked as my building's fire alarm had a tendency to go off in the middle of night. Next I noticed how my hands were tied above my head. It was then I began to start panicking. However, I did not scream until I opened my eyes and was greeted by the absolute darkness created by a leather blindfold.<p>

The bed frame shook as I tried to free my hands but to no avail. My rapid movements dislodged the thick blanket that lay across me causing it fall on the floor. I heard muffled but rapidly approaching footsteps and grew quiet. Somewhere to my left a door opened and someone entered the room.

As scarred as I was I was not going to let this opportunity pass by me. "Where am I? And who are you?" Whoever it was though did not say anything. Slowly they advanced towards the bed. I could hear their ragged breathing and crossed my legs trying to shy my body away and wishing I could cover my chest. They were standing over me now, there was the rustle of fabric and I felt the blanket being laid back over me. A clammy hand brushed a stray piece of hair from my forehead. Then I heard the person moving away.

"Wait." I called desperately, "who are you? Why did you bring me here? What do you want?" The person had stopped at my initial call moved away again. It did not sound like he was over by the door however. I heard the clinking of ice against glass and the soft rush of pouring water. He—as I assumed by now it was a man doing this—returned and pressed a straw in between my lips. His other hand lifted the back of my head so I could drink easier.

"It is water, drink," he commanded. My throat was dry so I conceded. The water was cold and refreshing against my throat but just in case there was something in it I did not drink my fill. He pulled the cup away setting it down on what must have been a bedside table but his other hand remained on the back of my head. His other hand returned but this time it rested on my cheek beginning to stroke it softly.

"Please, why am I here? Who are you?"

"You know who I am my Songbird."

There were only a handful of people that called me songbird but only one that said it in such a reverent way. "Oswald?"

"Who else?"

"But you're dead."

"A misunderstanding I assure you. I hope my disappearance did not trouble you my Songbird."

"I am not _your_ Songbird. Now let me go and I won't tell Fish that you're still alive." His hands tightened on my head.

"You seem to be misjudging the situation. You are mine, now. I stole you away from that awful man he was not good enough for a delicate creature like you. Songbird you are a glass of the finest wine while he cannot appreciate you, I can and do." His body heat pressed in closer and I felt his cool lips brush my forehead. "My beautiful Songbird."

"Oswald," I said my voice trembling, "please, what do you want from me?"

"I want you, my Songbird. I want you to sing for me." The hand on my cheek moved down my throat to rest on edge of the blanket right near my breasts. His fingers lingered on the edge brushing against my skin.

"Could I have some more water, please?" I said quickly. My throat had gone suddenly dry at the thought of what he wanted and would inevitably get. As I had hoped for the hand quickly moved away as he picked the glass of the nightstand. Once again the straw pressed against my lips but this time I drank my fill of the cool water before allowing him to pull it away. Oswald removed his hand from the back of my head making sure my head gently hit the pillow. Now with both hands free he ran them up and down my arms massaging as he went.

"Remember that time I rubbed your shoulders after that show with Don Falcone in the audience?"

"Yes, you were a very good friend Oswald, such a gentleman. Please, Oswald." _'Gentlemen, don't do this.'_

"You said my hands were magic and any lady in my life was lucky." His hands slid down off my arms and across the blanket. He folded the blanket up so it was midway up my thighs. It took my greatest control not to jerk my foot out of his hands as he began massage it.

"You have no concept of my desire to touch more of you that day." I stifled a groan as Oswald dug a thumb into the sole of my foot. My feet had always been sensitive and what he was doing actually felt good. He pulled the stretched my skin apart and I gasped at the pain. The skin was released causing tingling relaxation in the muscle.

"I apologize if I hurt you." He placed a kiss on my toes, "I assure you I did not intend to."

His hands moved up to work at the muscles in my calf. Hours on end in high heels had made them sore and for first time in years I felt the pain begin to dissipate. After a couple minutes he turned his attention to my other leg.

"You have a scar." He said running his finger just above my ankle where there was a jagged but faded scar.

"Yes. I was bit by a dog when I was seven." His finger ran over the scar again before he placed a light kiss on the scar then moved on to massaging my foot. This time I was able to hide the gasp of pain when he stretched my skin but not the moan of satisfaction when rubbed out the knot on the sole. I could almost hear him smiling at the sound. Finally he finished and ran a hand up each of my legs to the blanket. My entire body tensed as his fingers lingered around my thighs but then he pulled the blanket down so it once again covered my legs.

"I must depart for now there are matters that require my attention. I guarantee I shall return within a few hours, my Songbird, and with sustenance." I heard the rustle of his clothes as he bent down and placed another kiss on my forehead. "Shall I put the radio on while I am gone?"

"Yes, please." His feet shuffled oddly as he moved away. Was he injured? The radio clicked on to the Gotham Public Radio's classical station.

"Farewell, my Songbird."

"Goodbye, Oswald."

* * *

><p>The radio was a blessing for I was able to track the time. It was currently nearing 6pm and according to the short weather update it was raining outside. For the first hour or so I had tried screaming and calling for help but my training as a singer had forced me to stop to save my voice and prevent any damage. Besides due to my brief operatic training my volume was incredible if someone hadn't heard me yelling by now then they wouldn't at all. So I had spent the next several hours coming up with a plan to try and escape. The plan I had formulated was simple but would require a great deal of sacrifice on my part. That being my dignity by giving Oswald whatever he wanted until he slipped up enough for me to escape.<p>

My stomach was starting to complain and I found myself wishing Oswald would return soon. Apart from needing to eat my arms and back were sore from being in the same position for so long. I wanted to get up and walk around to alieve the pain. A piece by Schumer was just straining out the final notes of the slow melodic song when the door opened once more.

"Good evening, Songbird." The smell of hot chicken and potatoes reached my nose and my mouth began to water.

"Good evening, Oswald. I was beginning to fear that you were not returning."

"I shall always return to you, my Songbird. Never be in doubt of that." I had to repress a shiver at his words. "I have dinner are you hungry?"

"Famished," I replied truthfully.

"Excellent. I made it myself. I hope it is to your tastes."

"It smells delicious Oswald." He shuffled over and undid the one of the cuffs. Halfway through undoing the other he paused.

"Now please do not attempt anything rash, Songbird, it would displease me greatly if you did."

"I promise I won't." He finished undoing the cuffs and as soon as I was free and brought my hands down to rub at my irritated wrists. I heard Oswald moving and suddenly a soft cloth was pushed into my hands.

"Put this on so you do not catch chill." He backed up and I hoped turned around as I stood. It took a minute of messing around but I finally figured out that what he had given me was a robe and I slipped it on tying it around my waist.

"I'm finished Oswald."

"This way," he said taking me by the hands. It was only a few feet to our destination and Oswald sat me down in a hardwood chair.

He rubbed at my wrists soothing the aggravated skin. "I apologize for the irritation. I shall find some lotion later to sooth the redness."

"Is it red? I cannot tell." I said hinting that I wanted the blindfold off.

"Worry not I shall take care of you." My upper lip twitched as Oswald unexpectedly wrapped a long piece of silk around my wrists securing them together. I didn't say anything, however, the last thing I wanted was Oswald getting angry.

There was the sound of a chair being moved against the floor and Oswald sat down kitty corner to me his leg brushing mine. Silverware clinked together.

"Open." I opened my mouth and a small bite of chicken was placed inside.

"Delicious," I said once I had swallowed. And it was, the chicken was perfectly seasoned with rosemary and garlic and the flavor spread across my tongue almost making me moan with delight.

"I am pleased you like it, here try this." The rim of a glass was pressed against my lips and the scent of a deep red wine filled my nostrils. I took a sip and near instantly felt the alcohol go to my head thanks to my empty stomach. Oswald continued to feed me bites of chicken, mashed potato, and steamed green beans, and offering sips of wine.

"You must have been hungry, you have cleared the plate. I apologize for not considering your needs earlier."

"Speaking of needs, Oswald, is there a bathroom?" I could almost hear him blushing.

"Naturally, this way." He took my by the hands again and led me into the bathroom. Untying my hands he handed me a roll of toilet paper and helped me to the toilet.

"The soap is in the right of the sink. I will be awaiting your call." He said before leaving. I sat on the toilet as I really did need to use the thing. Tempted as I was to remove the blindfold I resisted, Oswald might assume I was up to no good. Once I had finished my business I carefully made my way over to the sink following the counter next to the toilet. The tap water was cold but the soap smelt wonderful, like peaches.

"I'm finished Oswald." I said drying my hands on the robe. A door behind me opened and Oswald entered guiding me out. Instead of his hands taking mine, however, he wrapped them around my waist. He stopped, placing my hands on his chest. Reclaiming my waist he pulled me against him. _'This is it_,' I thought stealing myself for what was to come, _'give him what he wants and he'll slip up sooner_._'_

I was wrong though. Oswald began to sway back and forth to a non-existent tune.

"Do you remember the song you sang for your first performance at the club?"

"Yes."

"Sing it for me."

"I haven't warmed up; it might not be that good."

"Anything you sing is beautiful."

"Alright." I began to sing with the tempo he was swaying us at.  
>"<em>No one to talk with, all by myself, no one to walk with but I'm happy on the shelf.<br>Ain't misbehavin' I'm savin' my love you, all for you._

_I know for certain the one I love, I'm through with flirtin' it's just you I'm thinkin' of._

_Ain't misbehavin' I'm savin' my love for you._

_Like Jack Horner, in the corner, don't go nowhere, what do I care?_

_Your kisses are worth waitin' for believe me._

_I don't stay out late, don't care to go, I'm home about eight just me and my radio._

_Ain't misbehavin' I'm savin' my love for you._"

"Beautiful," he said when I had crooned out the last breathy note. "I believe that song is about us, however, you are the subject I am pinning for. I apologize I could not wait any longer you had to know my affections for you. My Songbird, I implore you to understand."

"You know, Fish always said you were gay. So, I never thought…all those times you went out of your way for me, those times when you helped me cover up the bruises, I thought you were just being a gentleman. I'm sorry I didn't know what an effect I had on you." Carefully I rested my head against his chest and worked my hands up to his shoulders. "I was afraid to leave him because I knew I didn't have anyone to protect me but I should have been with someone like you along."

Even I did not know if I was lying or not. It was true I never should have gotten involved with my current boyfriend but he had had that bad boy edge to him that I thought would take him (and by proxy me) places in the mafia. I knew Oswald had the same edge to him, I had once seen him beat a man bloody smiling the entire time; but Oswald would never unleash his anger on someone who didn't deserve it. Oswald would be going places with his cleverness.

"You would never hurt me, would you Oswald?" I asked lifting my head and tilting it up as though I was looking at him.

He had stopped our swaying and I could hear his heart pounding in his chest.

"N-never, I would never, could never harm you." He bent down and I could feel his breath on my lips. No going back now. I went up on my toes completing the kiss. His lips were firm and cool. It was a chaste kiss and before it could heat up I pulled back.

"My Songbird." Oswald whispered. His lips reconnected with mine but that was it. He wasn't doing anything else just moving his lips against mine. Then I felt his tongue dart out and brush against my lips. I opened them just a little bit tempting him to do something more. Oswald didn't disappoint. With my permission given his tongue slid past my lips sweeping inside my mouth and back out just tasting like one would a fine wine.

My hands gripped the back of his neck pressing him into me. His tongue dipped into me again and this time rubbed our tongues together inciting a soft grunt of pleasure from him. One of Oswald's hands traveled up to thread through my hair and the other pulled my hips to his. I could already feel his half hardened member pressing against me. Oswald pulled his mouth away from mine dragging my lower lip between his teeth and causing me to moan. Lightly he tugged at my hair so that my head bent back exposing my neck. He placed a kiss against my rapidly beating pulse then created a trail of kisses and very tender nips up and down my neck until he reached my ear.

"My Songbird."

"Oswald." I moaned as he drew my lobe into his mouth and sucked on it.

"Mine," he growled. Something had changed in Oswald I realized as he reclaimed my mouth in a searing kiss. The hesitant gentleman was gone replaced with something more passionate, more demanding, more animalistic. Oswald broke our kiss to make another trail down my neck this time he stopped at my collar bone.

"Mine," he growled again before biting down. I yelped as a wave of both pain and pleasure emanated from the spot. Oswald pulled back suddenly. "I apologize Songbird, I did not mean to hurt you."

I could feel the passion start ebbing from him. "No, Oswald I liked it."

Suddenly my back was against the wall my legs spread with Oswald pressed into me and sucking at the spot he had bit. The hand on my waist slid around to the front and undid the tie on my robe. He pushed it open with one hand and his cold hand splayed across my stomach. It moved around to my back resting in the dip of my spine. My own hands traveled down and started blindly undoing the buttons of Oswald's overcoat and failing miserably.

"No," he commanded grabbing my hands and pulling them above my head. Keeping my arms pinned above me with one hand the other traveled down pushing aside my robe fully exposing my breasts.

The cool air caused my nipples to harden. Slowly his hand reached out and cupped my breast. He squeezed and brushed his thumb over the sensitive bud. I breathed in sharply at the sensation. His mouth pressed against mine once again this time his tongue diving in and out with deliberate strokes. God Oswald was a fast learner. I groaned in pleasure as he rolled my nipple between his fingers. Oswald smirked into the kiss and gave a hard twist. Once again pain and pleasure mixed intoxicatingly, how did he make pain feel so good? I had rough sex before but it never made me feel like this.

Oswald pulled his mouth away from mine to trail his tongue down my neck to my breast. He wrapped his lips around my nipple sucking on it and flicking it with his tongue. "O-Oswald," I moaned as a pool of lava began swirling in my stomach.

Letting go of my wrists he pushed the robe off my shoulders. Now he took my wrists and held them behind my back. His mouth switched to the other breast and soon I was beginning to pant under his ministrations. After a minute Oswald pulled on the sensitive bud with his teeth before releasing the abused flesh.

"Do you enjoy that my Songbird?" He asked placing a light kiss to the underside of my jaw.

"Yes." I breathed out still panting hard. God, I'd never been this aroused from just some foreplay. Oswald hadn't even touched my womanhood yet but I could feel swollen wet flesh rub against itself.

"I knew you would. Would you like to know what I am going to do with you?"

"No, just do it."

"Impatience is unbecoming of a lady."

"I'm no lady and talk is cheap." Oswald grip on my wrists tightened then he began pulling me forward. He lifted me up to dump me on the bed and before I could do anything my hands were chained to the headboard once again. His hand trailed between the valley of my breasts and down my stomach to hover just over my crotch only to pull away as I lifted my hips.

"First," Oswald whispered in my ear, "I will kiss you, here." His fingers brushed over my lips.

"Then here," he touched my neck. "I shall work my way down your body leaving no area unmarked."

"Oswald," I groaned when he brushed his hands along my sides teasingly.

"Next I am going to part your legs and place a kiss right on the center of your heat. My fingers come after stroking your outer lips. Then, when you are begging me to continue, they will slip into you one by one, pumping in and out until you find your release." I felt the heat of Oswald's body leave while he spoke followed by the sound of clothes being removed.

"Do you know what I shall do after that Songbird? After that I am going to claim you. Over," he pressed a kiss to my lips, "and over," another kiss on my neck, "and over. When I am finished with you there will be no doubt that you belong to me."

I released a shaky breath. His lips moved down kissing and sucking, leaving a trail of pleasure down towards my hips. Finally he removed his lips from my flesh. Cold fingers ran along my thighs to my knees. Oswald's grip pulled my legs apart pushing my thighs up so that my hips tilted forward giving him perfect access to the molten lava between my legs.

"Beautiful," Oswald whispered under his breath. Hands still holding my thighs in place I felt him kneel on the bed between my feet. His hot breath caressed my wet folds making me whimper in expectation. I did not get what I wanted just yet though. Oswald's mouth moved away to place a line of small nips along my right thigh. He worked his way from my knee back down to the magnetic heat.

The kiss was so light that if I hadn't been so aroused, if it had been anywhere else on my body I would not have felt it. His lips brushed against my center like a wine connoisseur testing the vintage. I breathed in deeply trying to control the wave of pleasure. My control did not last long as Oswald's tongue slipped out, ran up my folds and flicked the bud at the top.

"Oswald," I gasped my hands clenching around the rungs of the head board unable to grasp anything else. He didn't say anything but he shifted closer one of his hands leaving my thigh to support his body as he leaned over me. As our lips met again Oswald's remaining hand slid down my thigh and cupped my sex. I moaned in to our kiss as two of his fingers ran up and down my heat. Oswald tweaked my most sensitive bud causing my hips to buck up. I wanted more and he was most willing to provide. The fingers stopped their meandering and now circled around my entrance.

I wrenched my mouth away from him. "Oswald, please."

He captured my mouth again and at the same time pressed his fingers inside of me. My hips bucked up again in pleasure. His fingers were pumping in and out while his thumb flicked over my clit. It was too much. My inner walls clenched around his fingers as I tossed my head back in gratification. The contractions finally slowed and Oswald removed his fingers.

"Exquisite." I was about to asked what was delicious when he pressed his two fingers drenched in my juices against my lips. "Taste it, Songbird. See how delicious your love is."

I had never sampled myself before. Hesitantly I stuck out my tongue and licked his fingers. It was different than anything I had ever tasted before. Even male ejaculate wasn't quite the same this was sweeter, not as salty, and actually did have a somewhat pleasing taste. Oswald seemed to know I didn't mind it, as he forced his fingers into my mouth and told me to suck. I did as I was told cleaning his fingers of my own fluids. When he pulled his fingers out I could feel a strand of saliva continue to connect us. The thread broke and landed against my chest. I heard him wipe his fingers on the bed then felt his tongue trace the line of fallen saliva, licking it up. He kissed me deeply and when he pulled away I felt him shift between my legs.

"Oswald, please, let me see you. Let me touch you."

"Not yet, Songbird. Not yet, just feel. Trust me Songbird." He grabbed my hips and tilted them up. I felt him pressing at my entrance. "Trust me."

Oswald pushed inside me. I was so aroused that he was able slide inside with a single stroke. My previous orgasm had left me so sensitive that I instantly felt myself becoming close again as he moved in and out. He was less skilled at this part but even so I panted in pleasure. Oswald was bigger than it would seem or I was extremely aroused. Either way it did not matter because I never wanted this feeling to stop.

"Oswald," I moaned. Yes, I was almost there.

"That is right," he breathed in my ear, "sing for me my Songbird, sing." His voice was enough to send me over the edge yet again. As waves of pleasure rolled over me I heard Oswald grunt with his own release.

The waves ended and Oswald removed his now soft member. He slipped out from between my legs and moved across the room. Was he leaving? Right after he had just given two of the best orgasms of my life? But no, he returned and wiped away the remnants of our deeds from my legs. A gentleman even after the act. The blanket was laid over me again and I felt Oswald slip into the bed besides me.

He placed a kiss on my brow and sighed. "My Songbird."

"Yes, Oswald?" I heard his lips part in a smile. He pressed a light kiss to my lips. Then he lifted my head and undid the buckle of the blindfold. I blinked in the light but adjusted quickly as the dim light of the room was from a dozen or so candles. Turning my head I met Oswald's gaze. I had never known he had such dazzling eyes.

Oswald was staring hard into my eyes and I gazed back wondering what he was thinking. Then he reached up above my head and undid the straps to my cuffs. Instantly I brought my hands down placing them against his chest and resting my head in the crook of his arm. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me close. And that is how we fell asleep.


End file.
